


The King and the Queen - A Negan & Blake AU

by KittyKatZorse



Category: AU - Fandom, JDM - Fandom, Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV), crossover - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, negan smut - Fandom, negan twd - Fandom, period - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatZorse/pseuds/KittyKatZorse
Summary: King Negan and Queen Blake are rivals and enemies from two side-by-side kingdoms. Both rule in completely different ways, but when both come together for a truce, the first of it's kind for hundreds of years, their 'meeting' turns into so much more than just that. AU to my 'Peaches' fic.





	1. Part 1

Tensions had always been high between the two kingdoms.

Queen Blake's land, a warm, bountiful place with good harvests and the happiest of citizens.

And King Negan's land, a far harder regime, but with the best, most ruthless of armies and known for its manufacture of weapons and armour that could not be rivalled.

And it was no surprise that the two families had been as the cusp of war for centuries, both pushing back their borders as much as possible but neither gaining much ground on the other as the years passed by.

But today all that would change, for the death of King Negan's wife only last year had heralded a short truce from Queen Blake for a time, who despite enjoying their game of war for the first few years of her reign, had seen a sadness in King Negan of late, via his monthly script, sent by messenger.

Normally these letters were used by both rulers to brag about how well they were doing, how many of the opposition they had killed, and how someday one of them would rule over the other. King Negan's letters were usually the more arrogant of two...that was until the loss of his queen, where his words had lost their spark somewhat, and Blake had seen a new side of him.

Things from that moment on had changed. No more lives were sacrificed at the border and for almost fourteen months there was no death, no war, and things for both lands had become better than before. Now even whispers of trade had been discussed by the council elders.

And today, after years of having no more contact than letters sealed with wax once a month, was the day that the two would meet.

It had all been set up….planned for weeks. Their meeting, in a neutral space on the border between the two lands.

An old castle, warm and luxurious where discussions could be made….truces lengthened and agreed upon.

Today was the day where the lives of many would become either far better, of far, far worse depending on the outcome.

Preparations at the castle had been ongoing for the past few days, and on the morning of the meeting, pages and servants rushed to and fro to get everything just perfect.

King Negan arrived in the grand hall first, and having bathed and changed into a fresh set of robes wanting to feel fresh from his long ride, he ran a hand down his bearded chin, walking through the lengthy room, in which a long polished wood table sat in the very centre, about twenty chairs around it in total.

"She here yet?" Negan asked his second in command and general of his army Simon of Erndal.

Simon gave a nod. "Yes my King," he uttered in a firm tone. She arrived several hours ago. By last accounts she was bathing. I hear she soaks in milk and rose petals every morning."

Negan snorted.

He had no time for that sort of nonsense. He knew of course that Queen Blake was a little younger than he was ,but even so….the desperation for youth and beauty from people of her land astounded him.

He had of course heard that she was beautiful. Seen her face carved into marble. But artists often had the greatest ability to exaggerate things, and he half expected her to look more like a mule than a thoroughbred.

But Negan had barely made it to the end of the table, still awaiting the rest of his people, the ones here to help his negotiate this truce in full….

...when the doors to the end of the hall were thrown open and in walked two smartly dressed pages in golden robes.

But it was not the sight of them that made King Negan's lips curve up into a grin….

...but the glow that emanated from the spectacle of a woman behind, in a golden crown and huge embellished golden dress, walking the full length of the room towards him, her lips painted the colour of pink roses and and her hair soft, pushed back from her face like a halo of light.

She was unlike anything King Negan had ever seen before and he blinked several times taking her in as she strode confidently towards him.

There was no announcement of her arrival, no more than two pages and a lady-in-waiting in her party, and King Negan appreciated the risk she was taking coming into the room with him not even armed.

Even he had a sword at his belt that he wouldn't think twice to use if needed. Although he half suspected she probably had a dagger hidden somewhere upon her person.

She stopped suddenly, a foot or two away from him, and from here Negan drank in her perfume.

She smelled like honey and the ripest of fruits that made his mouth water with hunger and want. Fruit like that did not grow in his kingdom but he had heard tales of the juicy bounty that grew on trees and groves in her land, a warm place full of sun and light and the best, most full-bodied wines.

"King Negan…" she promptly purred out, her chin raised defiantly.

And Negan couldn't help but widen his grin, as he reached out and took her soft fingers between his calloused ones and brought her hand up to his bearded mouth, bowing his head and pressing a firm kiss to her smooth knuckles.

"My Queen…" he growled out, staring up at her, his knowing almond eyes meeting with her gorgeous green ones.

\--------------------

I'm kinda living for this AU (Based on Blake Lively's amazing outfit for the Met Gala/and JDM in the Evony commercial)

Was that ok? You guys want more?


	2. Part 2

A silence fell over the two royals as they stood there face-to-face for the first time, taking each other in.

It was a strange thing, meeting someone you had heard so much about like this. Someone whose strategies and tactics King Negan had discussed for so long. Yet here and now, Queen Blake seemed far less like a queen and more like a goddess, her beauty like nothing like the king had ever seen before. Even amongst the best whores in his land.

He gave a smirk, his gaze travelling down the tight bodice of her dress covered in the reddest of rubies and the greenest of emeralds, all sparkling in the early afternoon sunlight that poured in through the high windows of the large hall they stood in.

But her voice, as clear as a bell, caught him a little off-guard as she spoke again.

“You have my condolences,” she said in tones of deepest sympathy, her bright eyes flitting to the floor between them momentarily, before she stared up at him once more. “The passing of your wife...she seemed like a much-loved queen in your kingdom.”

King Negan’s throat went suddenly very dry and he too couldn't help but drop his gaze for a moment, the loss of the woman that had guided him for so many years coming back to him like a battering ram against a stone wall.

He wavered for a moment before lifting his chin and speaking.

“And I too need to send my sympathies for the loss of YOUR husband….three years ago wasn’t it? He was a great war-hero by all accounts.”

Tales had been told of the fearsome David, married to Queen Blake when she was just twenty one years old, only a princess then. Yet years later, long after she had become queen, he had died in a storm at sea, captaining his ship. A true tragedy. 

But to King Negan’s surprise, the queen shook her head, her face fixing into a hard grimace.

“David was far from a good man or a hero, King Negan,” she said with a hard sniff. “I was young and naive when I married him and I should have had him executed the first time he raised his hand to me. In all honesty, his death came as nothing but a blessing.”

The king gave a frown at her words.  
He and everyone else had always presumed that the loss of Queen Blake’s husband had devastated her, but now it seemed the opposite. And it shocked Negan now to learn that the well-respected, deceased man had had the gall to raise his fists to his own Queen and wife. For that was something that King Negan did not stand for.

He stared at the queen now, tilting his bearded face to the side, remarking how truly strong she seemed, especially now he knew the truth about what he had been through. To him she was the like the most precious of rare stones. Beautiful on the outside, but harder inside than one would first presume.

“There is much I want to discuss with you today, King,” she said in a gentle voice. “But I would prefer to do it away from the council.”

The king gave a bemused smirk.

“Away from the council? Is that so?” he asked narrowing his eyes at her. “And how do I trust you’re not going to produce a dagger from your bodice, Queen? Cut our truce short…”

But the queen merely gave a smiling sigh, looking like she wanted to laugh at Negan’s words.

She truly did look a beauty when her face lit up like that.

“You can’t,” she purred out, taking a small step into him now, her eyes fixing themselves to his. “But you can trust that I’m true to my word, and all I want is peace and harmony between our two lands. And I hope that coming here today, that is what you want too.”

She paused for a moment biting down on her pink lips, causing a warmth to spread through Negan’s loins.

Good god she was beautiful. 

“After today we may never meet again, King Negan,” she continued in a poignant voice. “But I want to assure you, that today, I want our two kingdoms to come together in a way we haven't for centuries.”

And Negan paused for a second staring at her, hearing something different in her voice now…..something he had never in a thousand years thought he would hear from someone like her….

And with that, with a wolf-like grin sliding onto his face, he turned and held out his arm towards her.

“Then lead the way, my Queen,” he murmured, leaning into her a little as she smiled up at him, vixen-like, her hand sliding around the crook of his elbow. As she led them from the room...alone....just as the council entered the hall through the other door, wondering where on earth their prospective King and Queen had gotten to….


End file.
